Desperado Trail
Desperado gunslingers are criminals who go around robbing and stealing with no regard for the law. They’re rough, tough, and don’t care about fairness or honor, making them wanted men in whatever place they grew up in. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this trail, you gain proficiency in Vehicles (land) and the Intimidation skill. Trail Grit Regain When you successfully intimidate a creature or steal an object valued at 50 gp or more, you may gain a grit point. Cheap Shot When you choose this trail at the 3rd level, you know how to strike subtly and exploit a foe's distraction. Once per turn, you can deal an extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if they are 5 feet away from an ally. The attack must be made using a firearm. The damage dealt by cheap shot increases to 2d6 at 6th level, 3d6 at 11th level, and 4d6 at 17th level. Gunman's Show Also at the 3rd level, you also gain the Gunman's Show deed. * Gunman's Show. Whenever you make a Charisma (Performance) or Charisma (Intimidation) check, you may spend 1 grit points to add double your proficiency bonus to the roll. Using this deed requires you to shoot 1 piece of ammunition from a firearm that you are holding. Criminal Tongue At the 6th level, with your desperado lifestyle you have picked up thieves' cant, a secret mix of dialect, jargon, and code that allows you to hide messages in seemingly normal conversation. Only another creature that knows thieves' cant understands such messages. It takes four times longer to convey such a message than it does to speak the same idea plainly. In addition, you understand a set of secret signs and symbols used to convey short, simple messages, such as whether an area is dangerous or the territory of a thieves' guild, whether loot is nearby, or whether the people in an area are easy marks or will provide a safe house for thieves on the run. Criminal Eye At 11th level, you have learned to appraise the value of objects with a single glance. As a bonus action you can take note of an object and the DM will tell you how much you will be able to sell it for. You can also use a bonus action to figure out which object you can see is the most valuable. Threatening Shot Additionally, at 11th level, you gain the Threatening Shot deed. * Threatening Shot. You can spend 2 grit points to shoot into the air in an attempt to intimidate others as an action. Enemies within 60 feet, who can hear must make a Wisdom saving throw with a DC equal to 8 + your proficiency + your charisma modifier. On a failed save, they are frightened of you for 1 minute. Forever on the Run At 17th level, you have learned exactly how to give the law the slip in a chase, whether ducking into an alleyway or weaving through a crowd. You can't be tracked by non magical means, unless you choose to leave a trail and will almost always manage to escape when in a chase. Additionally your criminal lifestyle has led you to improved haggling skills. When fencing stolen goods, you receive double the price you sell it for. For example, you receive 50 gp for selling a stolen item worth 25 gp.